


Плохо

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [22]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Уорд очень вкусный.





	Плохо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457433) by [piximera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piximera/pseuds/piximera). 

Это плохо, просто ужасно, но остановиться — выше его сил.

В первый раз это случилось в день выпуска Уорда, когда они оба напились. Он потерял счёт опустошённым на двоих бутылкам, и единственное, в чём он был после уверен, так это в том, что когда потянулся целоваться, то абсолютно не задумывался, кто именно сидит рядом.

Уорд поначалу не был против, слишком пьяный, чтобы обратить внимание, кто именно его целует. И даже лениво отвечал на поцелуй, постанывая от отцовских ласк, под которыми член становился всё крепче.

— Такой вкусный, — простонал Гарольд, выцеловывая его шею, очарованный ароматом и вкусом его кожи. Даже осознав, насколько неправильно то, чем он занимается, он был не в состоянии перестать. Мог лишь продолжать целовать и ласкать Уорда, медленно опускаясь между его ног, расстёгивая ему брюки и добираясь до крепнущего члена.

Да, он был пьян и вымотан, но Уорд был такой вкусный, что остановиться было просто невозможно. Он сосал всё сильнее, пока аромат не стал всеобъемлющим и Уорд не кончил ему в рот.

Жадно проглотив, Гарольд дочиста вылизал опадающий член.

Так это случилось в первый раз, и на памяти Гарольда это был не самый худший грех из тех, что он совершил в своей жизни. В своих жизнях.

Наутро поведение Уорда никак не изменилось, и Гарольд сомневался, что тот вообще запомнил хоть что-то. Но даже если воспоминаний о той, первой ночи не осталось, Гарольд знал, что второй раз Уорд точно запомнил. 

Уорд пил, но теперь — не празднуя, а заливая обиду: один из партнёров отнёсся к нему как к ребёнку. Пытаясь его успокоить, Гарольд не смог сдержаться. И лёгкое сопротивление Уорда ничуть не помешало снова попробовать его на вкус.

По окончании Уорд попытался сбежать, что, по мнению Гарольда, было не самым лучшим решением. Он велел Уорду спать у него, пока не станет лучше. Возможно, ему не стоило укладывать сына в свою кровать, потому что следующим утром Гарольд пал ещё ниже и выебал его.

Когда он ввёл в Уорда первый палец, тот застонал и отвернулся, избегая его взгляда. И не смотрел, даже когда Гарольд наклонился его поцеловать, а следом скользнул ему между ног хорошо смазанным членом.

Он всегда мог рассчитывать на Уорда: тот являлся, когда бы Гарольд ни позвал, взял компанию в свои руки… И никогда, ни единой душе не рассказывал, чем они занимаются в пентхаусе. Впрочем, расскажи он, вряд ли ему кто-то поверил бы.

Независимо от того, работал ли Уорд весь день или пришёл после зала, на вкус он всегда великолепен. В нём есть что-то опьяняющее, и Гарольд опасается, что никогда не сможет насытиться им сполна.

Это плохо, просто ужасно, но остановиться — выше его сил.


End file.
